A Break
by S. R. Singh
Summary: My name is William Theodore Stronghold. But you can call me Will. I graduated from Sky High School seven years ago and a lot has changed since then. But what I need to say now can only be expressed if you read this.


_**First try at a Sky High story.

* * *

**_

Will Stronghold: Younger Orlando Bloom

Layla Stronghold: Older Danielle Panabaker

Warren Peace: Steven Strait (The Covenant Period)

Zach Braun: Younger, Blonde Dax Shepard

Ethan Daniels: Younger Terrence Howard

Magenta Vitz: Younger Kate Beckinsale

**My name is William Theodore Stronghold. But you can call me Will. This is my life.**

_A figure clad in red, white and blue tears through the sky flying past skyscrapers to crash into the chest of a giant robot, sending it falling to the ground. _

**Its filled with Giant Robots, megalomaniacs and really uncomfortable tights. I graduated from Sky High School seven years ago and a lot has changed since then. Freshman year, my girlfriend became my archenemy, my archenemy became my best friend and my best friend became my girlfriend. Now my archenemy is an old foe locked away in prison. My best friend has become a surrogate brother and my girlfriend is my wife.**

_The tall figure in red, white and blue stands on the fallen robot to be joined by a pyrokineitc in a heavily padded black and red leather battlesuit. His hair short, heavily in contrast with when he was in High School. A woman flips to join them, her red hair falling around her shoulders as her two-tone green spandex costume heavily setting her apart from the other two. Her hand intertwines with the man in red, white and blue. Two matching gold bands on their fingers twinkling in the sun. _

**I became 'Eagle' the youngest member of the Stronghold Three. Layla became a 'Natural' and Warren became 'Spark'. About three months later we changed our names. Defender, Rise and Degree. You may be asking what happened with the others? They're here too.**

_A figure in yellow and white stumbled up the robot and stood proudly, a puddle of orange formed next to him a tall man rose from it wearing an orange armour, a purple tigress leaped up and roared before growing into a gorgeous girl in a purple and black battlesuit. Together all six of them waved as the crowds gathered._

**Zack gained Invisibility in Senior Year, a sharp contrast with his original power but that gave him more confidence, he became 'Vanish'. Ethan could control and manipulate all the liquid around him, a limitation was that he couldn't create any. This was easily remedied as he could melt and multiply himself to cause a tsunami...well not anymore. Principal Power and the International Union of Superheroes banned him from ever doing that again. Magenta's full shape-shifting powers kicked in during sophomore year, but she can only transform to any member of the cat family...and a guinea pig. She doesn't use the last one much anymore.**

_Outside a large house in the suburbs were at least a half-dozen cars. This was the home of Real-Estate mogul. Will Stronghold, he'd taken his parents small-town business national. Inside it was a scene taken from a movie. In the living room was Layla Stronghold holding a young boy in her arms, his dark brown hair was being ruffled by his grandfather. Steve and Josie Stronghold remained relatively active in Hero Work but now left the brunt of the work for their son and his team. Warren Peace was laughing as he listened to a story his blonde wife told. She grinned her blue eyes were warm, sharp in contrast to her power of Cyrokinesis. Next to them Zach Braun was frowning as his long-time girlfriend gave him the commitment speech, yet again. Magenta's dark brown hair, with no trace of purple was almost crackling with her fury. Ethan, the boy who had grown up to be the real ladies man turned to his wife. Tall, broad shouldered with a strong jaw, he had nearly beaten Will in the race for Class President. And finally Will Stronghold entered the room holding a tray of drinks. He laughed as they all applauded him. _

**Sometimes we get a good day. A day where we can sit back and relax with our family.**

_Will wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck. She laughed as his parents smiled. But of course, a ringing filled the room. Almost everyone, except for little Steven, took a cellphone out. Will shook his head as he held an iPhone with a red flashing screen. The others looked to him, he looked from his young son to his wife who was smiling sadly to the other members of the team._

**Most days. We don't.**

"_Mayor? Another giant robot? I'm sorry we can't make it today. Urgent business. Call Ron Wilson, Ex-Bus Driver." With that he hung up._

**But sometimes, even superheroes need a break.**

_Will smiled as the others looked stunned._

_**So...yeah I know. Fail. But I wanted to write a Sky High story and publish it before I went to bed tonight. I promise I'll try to write something better. Do tell me what you thought and what you'd like to see though.**  
_


End file.
